


The Chosen One

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco waxes poetic about Harry.





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Poetic_HP's May challenge #116: Bud, June Challenge #117: Torrid, and July challenge #118: Chosen. 
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.

The Chosen One

~

My boyfriend, known as the Chosen One  
Sometimes, by attention, is overrun  
Although girls may cry  
And to steal him may try  
He comes home to me in the long run.

At first we caused scandal by our affair  
Torrid, heated, we didn’t care  
Finally learning  
To keep it to flirting  
So our friends don’t refuse to be near.

Once home though, he shows he’s a stud  
Flicking his tongue ’gainst my furled bud  
To him it’s an art  
Making me fall apart  
In a manner unbecoming a pure-blood. 

~


End file.
